Remember When It Rained
by estrelita
Summary: Remember when it rained, Olivia? I remember. I remember it raining as you died. It rained at your funeral. I remember when it rained. EO angst, oneshot, songfic. Please review!


**A/N: **Okay, I haven't written anything in a while. So I finally found some time this Spring Break to type this songfic up for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is for all of you who read and reviewed "A Deeper Meaning" and of course to Essy, who is my wonderful beta, posted this for me, AND keeps me company whether it's online or on the phone! Luv you

Also, I hope you guys will read my new story "Viva Italia". It's not posted yet, but hopefully I'll have chapter one done by this weekend. AND anything italicized is a flashback.

**FROM ESSY:** Tissue warning on this story, everyone! I was very close to tears while beta-reading this.

**Song:** Remember When it Rained

**Artist:** Josh Groban

Boxes were piled up high; the apartment was almost empty. The rain fell hard against the window pane. The sky was an endless black hole. The dark clouds split open, pouring tears down onto New York City.

Elliot stood in the center of the living room, holding a woman's jacket in his hands. He squeezed it hard between his fingers. He stood there looking around, trying to remember every inch of her.

The way she smelled.

The way she smiled.

The way she laughed.

The way her eyes were the window to her soul.

The shape of her lips.

The touch of her hand.

How was he supposed to continue without her? He already missed her.

Memories all he has now.

Elliot pressed the jacket to his heart, tears filled his eyes.

_**Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do**_

EARLIER THAT DAY

A lonely trumpet sounded through the rain. It sounded in respect for one of New York's finest. Four uniformed officers held the coffin steady as they carried it down the church steps. The rain pelted the mourners underneath their umbrellas.

Donald Cragen placed a steady hand on Elliot Stabler's shoulder. "She was amazing, Elliot. And I know she loved you."

Elliot stared at her coffin. "She shouldn't have died this way," Elliot said angrily. "If I had done my job as her partner correctly, she'd still be here."

"Elliot," Fin sighed. "She loved you. She gave her life for you. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

– – – – – – – – – –

The casket was slowly lowered into the moist ground. The laments wept, grasping onto every memory they had of her.

Five red roses drifted on top of her casket as the rain started to fall harder.

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.**_

_The gun shot rang through the darkness. The thud of her body hitting the ground followed. Footsteps faded as the perp got away._

_Elliot ran out of the abandoned building, instantly becoming drenched from the heavy rain fall. Only ten feet in front of him was her body, lifeless and pale. A pool of blood surrounded her figure._

"_Olivia!" Elliot hollered, his feet splashing water as he ran. He collapsed beside her, he picked her up in his arms. He pulled out his radio to call a bus._

_Her eyes were wide with terror, her heartbeat was slipping away with every passing second._

"_Please," Elliot whispered into her ear. he pressed down on her chest to stop the blood, but it kept seeping through his fingers. "Olivia…please…"_

_Her lips parted as she tried to speak, her voice cracked. "I–I," she stuttered._

"_Shhh," Elliot pleaded, "It's okay. I called a bus. You're going to make it."_

_Olivia shook her head slowly._

"_Don't say that," he whispered. " You can't die. I–I love you." His voice caught in his throat as tears filled his eyes._

"_I–I l-love you El…" she managed. Tears flowed down her cheeks._

_Elliot kissed her forehead. He was covered in Olivia's blood. Rain drops were falling hard against their faces, but he knew they were both crying._

_Olivia knew she was dying. There was no doubt in her mind. Her body slowly became numb._ As _much as she didn't want to die, it was either her getting shot or Elliot getting shot. She couldn't let the man she loved be taken away from his children._

"_It's…okay to let go…sometimes…" she whispered. Her body started to tremble slightly._

"_I'm not going to let you go. I can't, Olivia, you mean the world to me." She was dying right before his eyes._

_**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.**_

_**They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.**_

_Olivia struggled to put her hand on Elliot's cheek. "I love you…"_ _Her eyes fluttered and her grip on Elliot's weakened. _

"_Please Olivia!" he sobbed._

"_I have to know…you'll be...okay…" Her voice was almost inaudible._

_He knew Olivia would keep fighting if he asked her to. But he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain._

_The sound of sirens in the distance became clear. And Elliot looked down at the pool of blood they sat in._

_He kissed her forehead._

"_I love you Liv," he whispered. "I will always love you."_

_He laid down next to Olivia and they watched the sparkling rain drops fall onto their bodies._

_Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open. _

_But they slowly fell shut, covering her world in darkness. Her hand slipped from Elliot's grasp._

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.**_

_The water stung his eyes as he tried not to cry._

_Olivia's blood trickled through his clothes and between his hands. He knew she had left him._

_**In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down**_

Elliot walked up to the fridge that still sat in her apartment. Taped in the middle of the fridge was one of the last pictures they ever took together.

She sucked in her cheeks to make a fish face, while he puffed out his cheeks and scrunched up his nose.

It was taken with the digital camera he bought her for her birthday, only a month ago.

Elliot held the picture in his hand and ran is thumb the length of her face. He sort of laughed and let a tear fall onto the picture.

_**Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down**_


End file.
